


burgundy red

by bunnyctzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Sire Bond, Smut, Vampire!Jaemin, Vampire!Renjun, a lot of blood lkjsgdjkl, idk if this counts as pwp there's at least Some plot in here, kind of??, sexy new vampire times !!, thigh riding, uhhhh what else, vampire fledgeling renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyctzen/pseuds/bunnyctzen
Summary: when everything is on fire, there's nothing like the taste of red.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 196





	burgundy red

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhahaahhha,,,,, here i am !!!!!
> 
> this wasn't supposed to be smut but i will admit 2 being exactly who i am as a person and i refuse 2 change
> 
> i'm coming out with an _actual_ vampire renmin fic soon with a plot but this one is my first submission for the vampire renmin fest i accidentally started LSGDSJKL
> 
> i read over this one (1) single time and i wrote it in under an hour so it's unbeta'd and fully feral ur welcome y'all enjoy

the world is on fire. 

flames lick at renjun’s skin, and leave char in their wake. wind scatters ash of the man he once was, and his bones blacken. 

he breathes fire in, and smoke coats his lungs. 

fingers clench into white-knuckled fists. he shrieks in blood and tragic endings. 

the world _ends_ in fire. 

huang renjun is a dead man. 

no one is coming to save him.

oxygen drags through his lungs like a sandstorm. 

renjun reaches out and grabs the first thing he touches—scratchy cotton bed sheets greet his fingertips, and he clings to them like a lifeline. 

when he opens his eyes, the fire is gone. 

his skin lies free of a single blemish, and the walls that surround him are renter’s beige. 

blackout curtains. 

_blood_. 

he tries to speak, but his throat is too dry to produce any noise—instead, he chokes, and coughs, and _coughs_ until it feels like he’s about to collapse a lung. 

a hand between his shoulders. 

“you’re awake.”

renjun immediately whips his head around to take in the sight of a sharply sculpted man. 

hard lines, and finely polished angles. 

deep red eyes. 

he tries his voice again, and is immediately betrayed—a mere squeak passes renjun’s lips. he rushes to press his back against the wall, and curl in on himself. hug his knees to his chest. 

this man is a threat. 

“i know how you must be feeling right now. it’s okay to be scared.”

renjun snorts bitterly. 

the fire has returned, only this time, it’s inside of him. it settles in his gut, and up through his veins. in his throat, and each of his fingertips. 

everything _burns_. 

he glares at the man with as much feeling as he can muster, and holds himself closer. 

“you’re thirsty. you’d do _anything_ to soothe that burn. even kill a man.”

the man studies him carefully. runs eyes all along renjun’s body, and finally, drills his gaze right into renjun’s. 

renjun shifts uncomfortably. he tries to swallow, but it only has him choking again. 

his head pounds. 

_fire_. 

he has no reason to trust this man, but he’s certain a glass of water would solve about fifty of his issues right now. in fact, just a _sip_. he’s not picky; he’ll take what he can get. 

_would_ he kill a man? 

_could_ he, if presented with the opportunity?

the flames burn hotter. 

“you need a drink, but you also need to trust me.”

the man is a stranger. sharp angles, and piercing gazes, and striking beauty. he speaks gently, and offers a hand. 

renjun hears a heartbeat that he doesn’t feel. 

he _smells_. 

he’s never seen this man before, and he doesn’t know what he’s done to him, but renjun isn’t flush with options right now. 

“i wish i could offer you what you truly need, but the time isn’t right. first, there is something only i can give you.”

renjun breathes in a slow, shaky breath. 

“everything in this world will be new to you, from here on. you have to trust that i’ll take care of you. i’d never let anything happen to you, renjun. it’d kill me.”

how does this man know his name?

renjun would remember a face such as his, were they to have met. a voice that calls to every cell in his body. 

“my name is jaemin.”

ah. 

_there_ it is. 

just the name has tears collecting in renjun’s eyes—his hands shake, and his breaths quicken. 

from nothing, his body is filled with absolutely overwhelming emotion. something in his gut thrashes and twists, and his heart clenches. 

_want_. 

he feels immediately empty, as if a hole has been ripped into the center of his chest, and it weeps pathetically. 

_need_. 

jaemin. 

_jaemin_. 

renjun reaches toward jaemin with a shaky hand, tears spilling down his cheeks. his lips quiver. 

“ _please_ ,” he whispers with as much urgency as he can muster. 

jaemin. want. _need_. 

it seems to be enough to get the message across—jaemin closes the space between them, and pulls renjun’s head to his chest. 

heartbeat. 

he feels it. he hears it. he _tastes_ it.

renjun squeezes jaemin’s body as tightly as his arms allow, and breathes into the soft fabric of his shirt. 

jaemin’s fingers run through his hair gingerly. 

he tilts renjun’s chin up with the tips of his fingers. 

bares his neck. 

“drink.”

renjun furrows his eyebrows, and blinks in confusion. 

this time, jaemin looks directly into his eyes. soft grip on his jaw, and intent in his gaze. 

“ _drink_.”

jaemin’s hand moves to cup the back of renjun’s head, and he gently guides him forward. renjun lets himself be led until his lips are brushing the flesh of jaemin’s neck, and his lungs are burning. 

before his brain catches up, his teeth are already scraping across skin. under his tongue, he feels jaemin’s pulse. 

he bites. 

deep, and savoury, and _bloody_. 

saccharine fluid oozes from jaemin’s fresh wound, and renjun chases it. bites again and again and _again_ , until jaemin’s neck is open enough that a steady stream of blood leaks down his collarbones. 

renjun drinks until his insides soak up this delicious treat, and fully flesh out. 

his lungs expand. 

his vocal chords start working again. 

renjun _moans_. 

he climbs on top of jaemin, and drinks _more_. 

his hands travel everywhere they can reach. down jaemin’s back, and along his arms. around his wrists. his chest. 

renjun _chases_. 

jaemin strokes the back of his neck soothingly, and whispers reassurances to him. 

_praises_. 

renjun needs more. 

every millimeter of his body is alight with a new flame entirely; one that draws him closer to jaemin, and begs to be accepted. for reciprocation. 

“that’s it—just like that. you’re doing _so_ well.”

renjun drinks. 

his hips shift against jaemin’s thigh. 

he chases _pleasure_. satiation. bliss. 

blood drips down renjun’s chin. 

jaemin praises him. 

“mm, that’s my pretty boy.”

renjun is beyond caring that the front of his jeans grow wet, the more he ruts against jaemin’s thigh. 

he whimpers. 

drinks open-mouthed from jaemin’s neck, messy and greedy. pulls him endlessly closer, until their bodies are flush together, pressed so close that it hurts. 

renjun drinks. 

tears flow freely from his eyes, and jaemin wipes them away with his sleeve. 

“that’s it. just a little more.”

renjun loses himself in jaemin. 

he loses the ability to drink; instead, his lips drag across jaemin’s open wounds as he chases. 

his hips lose rhythm, so jaemin steadies him. holds him secure, and continues to run fingers through renjun’s hair. 

renjun’s hips only rut a few more times before his body seizes, and he cries out against jaemin’s skin. 

it’s pleasure, and it’s absolute agony. 

it’s _everything_. 

renjun comes down from his high in jaemin’s arms, held steady with soft, gentle touch. 

praise. 

“better now, mm?”

weakly, renjun raises from where he lies against jaemin’s chest, and grabs the side of jaemin’s face. 

seals their lips in a wet, blood-stained kiss. open mouthed, and savoring. he’s too weak to chase, but he still _needs_. craves. 

jaemin entertains his lips sweetly, and brushes gentle fingers along renjun’s spine. 

when he pulls back, blood from his own body all over his lips, he smiles. 

“ _jaemin_ ,” renjun whispers, still entranced even in a more sober state. 

jaemin brushes the backs of his knuckles across renjun’s cheek. he nods for renjun to continue. 

“ _thank you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> come join vampire renmin fest !!!! post more vampire renmin sexy times !!! come talk 2 me abt vampire renmin !!!! i lit rally only have one (1) passion and it's this 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/xingowo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/xingowo) ♡


End file.
